


Through and Through

by captaincarter21



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, a trip down memory lane, alice can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincarter21/pseuds/captaincarter21
Summary: Just a small OS about how Alice feels after FP helps her.





	Through and Through

She couldn’t sleep when she got home that night.

_“We take care of our own.”_

The words repeated in her head like a screaming mantra. After everything they had been through, knowing he would still do anything for her scared her.

It also thrilled her.

He had treated her like royalty when they were younger; little had changed in over twenty years. Even though she had chosen Hal, she doubted he would be willing to sacrifice everything for her like FP had countless times. His love for her still ran deep.

She rolled onto her side, kicking the sheets over the empty bed in the process. Hal had spent the night at the B&B again, but she couldn’t care less. It wasn’t his touch that she craved; it wasn’t his face she saw when she closed her eyes. She had felt this way for years, but those feelings had been shoved into the depths of her soul to make room for her husband and daughters. Despite her trying efforts, her feelings reemerged seamlessly.

-

The first time was when she saw him dropping off his son at the elementary school.

Her heart physically stopped.

It was the first time she had seen him since leaving the Southside. She hadn’t left on good terms. Their naive dreams of ruling the Serpents together as King and Queen faded when she met Hal Cooper. While FP fought hard for her, Hal was her chance to escape from the toxicity of the Southside. Her love for Hal would never be as strong as her love for FP, but it was undeniable that he was her chance at a better life.

_“His family might be rich, but he’ll never love you like I do.”_

His words hurt then, but paled in comparison to how she felt now. He was absolutely right. He could have been walking their son to his first day of kindergarten. That could have been him and Chic. They could have created the perfect family together in the Southside. They could have beat all of the odds. While she loves Betty and Polly unconditionally, a little piece of her wondered what her family with him could have expanded into.   

She tossed to her other side, huffing as she tried to settle against the numerous pillows resting on the bed.

-

The second time was when she had to make an emergency trip to the pharmacy. The flu had been passed from student to student at the middle school, with Betty being its newest victim. When the school nurse called the Register, Alice immediately drove over to pick Betty up. After relentless berating from Alice at the doctor’s office and an impromptu appointment, she sped to the pharmacy to pick up Betty’s prescription.

She parked the car haphazardly, leaving Betty behind as she stormed inside. As she stomped towards the back of the store, her tracks suddenly stopped. Her breath hitched, as she reveled in the sight before her. She would recognize that ass anywhere. 

FP was bent over in the alcohol aisle, reaching for the last crate of beer on the bottom shelf. Though there was no way for him to know she was behind him, his pose was too flirtatious for her to handle.

 _“Some things never change,”_ she muttered, as she stepped towards him. Beer was always his go to drink when they were younger. They shared too many beers at the Whyte Wyrm after her initiation. Some of her fondest memories start with him pouring her a glass from the tap. A simple glass often progressed into countless tequila shots, provocative dancing, and lip locking in the dark alley right outside the Wyrm. She misses the feeling of him pressing her against the wooden boards, nipping and sucking carefully on her neck. He knew exactly how to pleasure her.

She doesn’t stop to say hello. She can’t. She brushes past him, on a mission for Betty. As she left the aisle, he glanced up, catching a fleeting image of his past lover. 

 _“Alice?”_ he whispered. But she didn’t hear him. She didn’t see the look of devastation and remorse on his face.

-

She rolled onto her stomach, so incredibly angry she had half a mind to call him. Damn his infuriatingly attractive face, his dedication to keeping her safe, and above all, his stubbornness. She couldn’t understand why he still loved her.

 _“Why are you like this?”_ she groaned into the pillow. 

It would be easier for her if they could just keep their distance. But with Betty and Jughead dating, that seemed impossible. From when she saw him outside Fred Andrew’s house for Jughead’s party, to the insane dinner she orchestrated at her house, the strings of her heart were constantly being pulled at. 

-

She flips over as she recalled her encounter with him at Pop's.

She thought she had control of her feelings when she rushed into the diner. All she wanted to do was protect Betty.

_“I won’t have our kids make the same mistakes we did.”_

The words stung as they left her mouth. Though she made terrible mistakes in her youth, she would do anything to go back to that time. She was her true self when she was a Serpent, not the contorted, stuck-up, Northside bitch she is now.

The pain on his face almost killed her. She regretted speaking so quickly.

_“They weren’t all mistakes.”_

They both knew this was true.

She’s didn’t know how to respond, especially when he invited her to the Wyrm. She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to remind him of all of the history they shared there. How dare he suggest she return to the where they became broken.

She almost fainted when he suggested she leave Hal at home.

-

She tossed onto her back as she recalled her recent evening at the Whyte Wyrm.

As she strutted into the establishment, it was like she was sixteen again. The smell of tequila and cigarette smoke gave her goosebumps. Her leather jacket and sheer top made her feel on top of the world. The Serpent Queen was back, and damn those who would dare mess with her.

When she saw him in his leather jacket, she had the overwhelming urge to run over to him and hug him from behind. It used to be her favorite thing to do while they were dating. She would cover his eyes with her hands, insisting he guess who she was. When he finally guessed right, he would swing her around into his arms for a passionate kiss.

The memory made her yearn for him even more.

She survived the evening, barely. When Betty walked onto the stage to do the Serpent dance, Alice didn’t know how to react. She saw herself on that stage. A fleeting memory of her dancing sensually for FP flashed through her mind. She can’t bear to watch her daughter enter the world she fought so hard to leave. She ran out of the Wyrm and called Hal for a ride home. As she sat in the car on the quiet journey to their house, she couldn't even begin to wrap her mind around what she felt.

-

She finally settled on her side, reflecting how she got into this psychological mess.

When Betty suggested they ask FP for help with the body, the pain she had felt for so many years became unbearable. Life seemed to be playing a cruel joke on her. While she had been able to run from her past feelings and relationship for some time, it had finally caught up with her.

She didn’t know how he would react in the situation. Reflecting on it now, she’s grateful and relieved he still feels the same way about her that she does about him. She can feel the start of a new chapter of their relationship, and she’s more than ready for it. After all of these years, it’s about damn time she receives her happy ending with her Serpent King.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in a while, so be kind! Also there wasn't a beta for this, so all mistakes are mine :) Should I do FP's point of view next?


End file.
